Me espere
by SraKouga
Summary: ..::COMPLETA::.. Bom essa é uma Fic curta, sobre o amor de Inu e Kag... O que aconteceria se Kagome voltasse para sua era e depois de muito tempo visse Inuysha... Leiam o final é um conselho meu...


_**Amor**_

_Notinha rápida:_ Oi... Essa é uma fic pitititica espero que você gostem dela.

Um dia Kagome chegou perto de Inuyasha que estava distraído olhando para o horizonte.

#-Inuyasha? – Chamou a menina.

#-O que é Kagome – Disse ele sem mudar a voz de arrogância de costume.

Kagome suspirou e sentou ao seu lado.

#-O que você esta olhando? – Perguntou ela com sua voz doce de sempre.

#-Nada.

Kagome olhou para Inuyasha e colocou um vidrinho em seu colo. Fazendo, assim, que o rapaz olhasse curioso para ela.

#-Esses são os últimos pedaços da jóia, estou voltando para minha era. Como não servo mais para nada aqui, não voltarei mais.

Ela levantou e saio caminhando.

#-Espere Kagome – Falou Inuyasha ainda no chão, apenas virando-se.

Ela parou.

#-Você não vai sentir falta daqui? – Perguntou ele levantando-se.

Ela irou-se e olhou para os olhos cor-do-sol dele e respondeu simplesmente com outra pergunta.

#-Você sentira a minha falta?

Ele olhou para o lado direito e respondeu baixinho.

#-Claro.

Ela sorriu.

Então porque você não olhou nos meus olhos para responder isso? – Virou-se e continuou a nadar.

#-Porque tenho medo de você – Respondeu Inuyasha segurando o braço dela.

Kagome olhou curiosa.

#-Tenho medo de você, de amar você, de sentir sua falta.

#-Eu não posso esperar mais – Disse Kagome soltando-se do meio-youkai. Virou e fez menção de ir embora, mas parou e olhou novamente para seus olhos amarelos – Sabe com o que eu te comparo? – Ele balançou a cabeça – Com aquela flor – apontou uma flor vermelha – Ela é linda, exala o seu perfume, sua beleza, seu doce pólen... Mas tendo tudo isso ela é presa em um lugar, que eu, nem ninguém pode retira-la. E se alguém a retirar ela mchara.

Inuyasha olhou para a menina que estava com os olhos cheios de água, ele foi aproximando-se dela, chegando bem perto de seu ouvido sibilou.

#-Eu posso sim ir com você.

#-Não pode. Meu mundo é totalmente diferente do seu, você não saberia viver lá. Sem contar sua aparência – Disse Kagome deixando lagrimas dançarem em seu rosto.

#-Posso sim. Porque eu te amo.

A menina começou a chorar mais ainda, e abraçou o meio-youkai.

#-Só prometa que ira me esperar não importa quanto tempo passar.

#-Eu não posso – Disse Kagome saindo correndo.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

Passaram cinco anos depois daquele dia.

Kagome ainda morava na casa da mãe com seu irmão e seu avô.

#-Tchau mãe já vou indo.

#-Tchau querida cuide-se.

Kagome andava tranqüilamente nas ruas de Tóquio quando...

#-Ai... – Esbarrara em um rapaz de cabelos morenos compridos, vestia uma calça jeans e uma blusa vermelha.

#-Desculpe-me senhorita – Disse ele gentilmente apanhando os cadernos de Kagome.

#-Magina – Disse ela reconhecendo a voz de algum lugar, mas não sabia de onde.

Ela levantou e olhou nos olhos do rapaz. Eles pareciam tão calmos e preocupados, tão doces e amargos, tão alegres e tristes.

#-Eu conheço você de algum lugar? – Perguntou ela tentando se relembrar alguma coisa.

#-Acho impossível, me mudei faz dois dias, não conheço muita gente.

#-Meu nome é Kagome – Disse ela estendendo a mão tentando equilibrar o material em uma outra.

#-Prazer – Disse o rapaz e saio andando.

#-Não vai me dizer o seu? – Perguntou Kagome.

#-Você já sabe – Respondeu o rapaz sem olhar para traz.

Aquele acontecimento martelava na cabeça de Kagome o dia interiro, a sua voz não era estranha, nem seus olhos, com tantos sentimentos misturados, mas tinhas certeza que nunca vira aquele rapaz antes.

Foi para casa pensativa, jantou e foi deitar, antes de adormecer pensou _"pare de pensar naquele rapaz provavelmente nunca mais o vira"._

No outro dia já tinha esquecido o que se passara no dia anterior.

Tomou o seu café da manha e partiu para a faculdade e novamente...

#-Ai... – Esbarrara em um pessoa.

#-A senhorita esta bem? Senhorita Kagome?

Kagome não podia acreditar, olhou para cima e viu o mesmo rapaz olhando para ela com um sorriso nos lábios.

#-Es-estou bem s-sim – Falou ela.

#-Precisamos para de nos encontrar assim.

#-É – Foi a única coisa que ela conseguiu falar.

#-Que tal encontrar-nos no restaurante no final da rua?

#-Tá.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

Kagome nunca correra tanto na vida _"A não ser quando tentávamos fugir no Naraku"_

Por que estou pensando isso? Faz tanto tempo. Porque esse pensamento veio em minha cabeça agora – Disse ela correndo pelas ruas de Tókio até o restaurante combinado.

Chegou em fim ao local combinado, o rapaz já estava em uma mesa vendo o cardápio, Kagome ofegante arrumava o seu cabelo bagunçado pelo vento e tomava um pouco de ar.

#-Oi – Disse ela chamando a atenção do rapaz.

#-Ola – Disse ele abaixando o cardápio e dando um doce sorriso.

Kagome conhecia aquele sorriso, mas não sabia de onde.

#-O que vão quere?

Perguntou o garçom, ao mesmo tempo que Kagome pegava o cardápio.

#-Gostaria de um peixe frito, com lula de acompanhamento – disse o rapaz.

#-E a senhorita? – O garçom virou-se para Kagome.

#-Bem... Eu vou querer...

#-Peixe ao vapor – Disse o rapaz para o garçom, e olhando para Kagome – É o favorito dela.

O garçom se foi e Kagome perguntou.

#-Como você sabe o meu prato favorito?

#-Digamos que foi um palpite.

Eles comeram seu almoço enquanto conversavam alegremente sobre a vida.

#-Então você não vai fazer faculdade?

#-Não. Me mudei para cá pois a vida tava difícil no campo. Meus pais morem há muito tempo e eu morava com meu meio irmão, mas ele nunca ficava em casa.

E você tem namora? – Perguntou Kagome tomando um gole de vinho tinto.

O rapaz fechou a cara.

#-Se não quiser falar tudo bem, eu...

#-Eu gostava muito de uma mulher – Ele interrompeu Kagome – Até então era única pessoa que me entendia – Kagome olhava curiosa para o rapaz, que por sua vez olha para o nada – Mas ai conheci uma menina maravilhosa, essa me fez ver a vida de um outro jeito. Nós trabalhávamos juntos com mais dois amigos.

#-Como ela era?

O rapaz olhou para Kagome.

Muito parecida com você, morena de olhos castanhos, uma voz doce...

#-O que aconteceu com vocês?

#-Um dia, quando já havíamos acabado nosso trabalho ela disse que tinha que ir embora que não poderia ficar comigo. Comparou-me com uma flor vermelha.

Kagome olhou para o rapaz, curiosa, porque aquela historia parecia tão familiar para ela?

#-Você não fez nada, para impedi-la?

O rapaz olho nos olhos dela e respondeu.

#-Eu apenas disse para ela me espera?

Os dois ficaram olhando um nos olhos do outros, Kagome deixou escorrer uma lagrima e perguntou.

#-Ela esperou?

#-O que você me diz?

Kagome pensou um pouco e respondeu.

#-Como você está diferente – Disse Kagome não controlando mais as lagrimas, levantando-se ao mesmo tempo que o rapaz, e o beijando.

#-Senti a sua falta sacerdotisa – Disse o rapaz parando de beija-la e falando em seu ouvido.

Kagome gemeu, há quanto tempo não ouvia alguém a chamá-la de sacerdotisa.

#-Também senti a sua Inuyasha.

OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO

**Ae turminha... Essa foi um Fic pequena mesmo... Eu tava pensando em meu Love e decidi escrever como se fosse o Inu e a Kagome (Não que isso tenha acontecido comigo)**

**Eu tenho uma teoria: Quando as pessoas escrevem fic e porque elas gostam de um certo assunto e querem escrever do jeito dela. Mas muitas vezes o que a pessoa escreve é o que ela tava sentindo no momento.**

**E é isso que eu to sentindo, mas o meu ainda não tem final. Na vida real é meio difícil saber o que vai acontecer. E muitas vezes não é o que agente deseja.**

"_**Carpem diem" Aproveite ao Maximo o seu dia. Um não você já tem, mas um sim, você só vai ter se pergunta...**_

**B-jinhos**


End file.
